


That's Great, It Starts With An Earthquake

by i_amthecosmos, magdalyna



Series: Adapted verse [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Liam is lonely, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Soft Apocalypse, all of this to get to ot5, cuddling and kissing, handjobs, mutant like abilities, zayn with wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: Louis and Harry find Liam, Niall and Zayn in their country house after the Event changes the world. But the bond between them isn't gone.





	That's Great, It Starts With An Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> In The Leader, I mentioned that Liam rescued snakes and birds from zoos. Because of this, many of the species mentioned directly happen to be not-native to England. There are a few out there, like the adders, but most aren't mentioned directly. Sorry. This is a blatant ripoff of S.M. Stirling's books on the sudden end of technology, but I didn't kill nearly as many people as he did. Sorry, but it's fanfic.

Liam was out weeding the garden they had behind the old two-story house the three of them had moved into, when he heard Boris screech for him to come to the front of the house NOW. (Vultures could be very insistent.) Liam ran, dropping his hoe, and saw all of his bird friends in full defensive mode, and further, Zayn on the porch with his wings fully spread. “Who goes there?” He said to the bedraggled people in front of their fence.

“Oi Oi!” Liam nearly fell down. No way. How had they gotten back? 

“Louis, Harry? Is that you?” Zayn sounded as stunned as he was, and then ran to open the gate, Zayn grabbing Louis in a hug. “Sorry for everything before,” he said, and Louis shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter.” 

Harry came around them and held his arms out to Liam for a hug, and Liam pulled him in. He smelled pretty good even though it was a hot day. Leave it to Harry to still be able to get perfume. He also looked pretty much the same, having never been able to grow a beard. Louis had a huge bushy beard, but the same piercing eyes. “How the hell did you get home?” 

“We were in the area around New York,” Harry said. “And after it happened, we started moving to a safer place and eventually went to Tennessee. There’s lots of people in Memphis, things are going pretty well there. And eventually, someone built a ship and we got first voyage.”

“He’s leaving some stuff out,” Louis said. “For one thing, he’s Adapted now. One reason they even let us on the boat was because he can de-salt water for drinking, among other things. Between him and the bloke that was a human compass, the ship made it just fine.”

“Good,” Liam said, and he pulled back. “Good to see old friends, and fellow Adapted who aren’t cunts about it.” Louis raised his eyebrows, and Liam shrugged. “I can talk to animals. Well, birds, snakes, and fish.” 

Louis looked at him, and then the vultures and owls on the roof. “So, you have your own security system.” Liam watched him has he noticed the snakes. “Sweet Jesus. And I’m surprised about the fish. I never would have thought they had that much to say.” Liam knew Louis was a bit right on that count, but he wouldn’t say so. Fish had feelings too.

“They won’t hurt you,” he said, looking at his babies.. “They’re friendly sorts.” Liam grinned, he’d missed both of them so much. “And you can see Zayn’s Adaption.” Zayn flapped his wings once. “Come in, Niall’s inside fixing breakfast.” 

“Excellent,” Louis said. “So, does he breathe fire or am I not the only regular person around here?”

“He’s non-Adapted, like you,” Zayn said. “He’s also my boyfriend now. And anyway, how did you find us?” The snakes moved out of the front of the house to let them pass, and Jackson the screech owl landed on Liam’s shoulder so he could come in a while. Jackson liked being around Niall, especially when he was cooking. 

“You and Nialler? I always thought you and Liam would get together,” Harry said. Liam hoped that Harry didn’t see the look on his face. He was still sleeping alone, even though they all shared everything else. He didn’t want to worry them, so he never said anything about being lonely. 

“Harold, don’t be rude,” Louis said, and Harry rolled his eyes. “Basically, we followed the rumors. Although we were told not to try it because of the vultures. I thought they were speaking figuratively.” They all walked into the kitchen and a singing Niall turned to see them and dropped the spatula.

Niall, predictably, hugged both of them and then burst into tears. Liam watched them, and felt Zayn put his arms around him from behind. Since they moved in together, Zayn was back to his band-era level of touchiness with Liam. Liam had missed it.

“I didn’t think I’d see you lads again,” Niall said, pulling back and wiping his eyes. “I’ve got some more eggs, do you want some? Liam doesn’t eat them, his bird friends don’t like it.”

“It’s tough to explain to birds why you’re eating their children,” Liam said, and pulled up his shirt, showing off his stomach. “I’m pretty skinny now, it’s hard to put on muscle on a near-vegetarian diet. I can eat red meat if we get any, but it’s not very plentiful.”

“We’re going to the market and town square tomorrow,” Zayn said. “Maybe we can get some mutton. It’s not bad." Liam nodded, suddenly tired. He was glad to see everyone, but it was a lot. 

“I’m going back to the garden,” Liam said. “I’ll pick some greens and stuff for lunch.” He headed out the back door, Jackson flying off his shoulder and going to perch on the windowsill. He went back out and started weeding again. 

A few minutes later, he was joined in the garden by Louis. “So,” he said, in a voice that was just on the side of too casual, “What’s going on with you?”

Liam shook his head. “Not much. Still adjusting to the new world. I finally got in touch with my family-the post is running again. By horseback, but still. And it seems that some of the Adapted and Non fights are cooling down.”

“That’s all true,” Louis said easily. “But I thought I was asking how you were doing.” Liam looked over, and Louis’s piercing eyes stared at him, not hidden by his bushy beard. “Come on, you should be happy. We’re all together and you run off to your precious garden. What do you have growing, anyway?”

“Runner beans, and other easy stuff. I’m just starting and I wanted to be sure they wouldn’t die.” Liam paused, running his fingers in the dirt. “I’m all right. It’s just lonely. I always tried so hard so I wouldn’t be a nobody, and then the rules changed, and now fame means nothing. And now I’ve got all my best friends back, but I don’t have anyone. I don’t know.”

“It’s hard seeing ‘em together, innit?” Liam nodded, looking away. “You know, I used to swear that you were a bit jealous of me and Harry in the early days. Either you got over it, or got better at hiding it, I’m not sure.” 

“Well, eventually I got my own relationships, so I was happy. Then I could just be happy for both of you without making it about me. But now, nobody’s around except for Niall, Zayn and my snakes and birds.”

“And us, and us now, if you want us to stay,” Louis said. “Don’t separate yourself from your mates, we love you. We don’t want you to be sad. You’re gonna make Harry sad and then I’ll have to try to cheer him up. So don’t be sad.”

“I just miss having someone. It’s hard to find someone when everyone knows you as the guy with the snakes.” Liam gave Louis a crooked smile, and Louis pulled him in for a hug. Liam hugged him for a minute, and then pulled back. “Um, we have a well? We can draw you two a bath when you want. This is a pretty good place, I have to say.”

“It is, you’ll have to tell me how you got it over breakfast. Now come back in, pick whatever you want to eat with your not-eggs. Harry missed you.” Louis walked back inside. Liam found some small lettuces, and picked a handful. Then he went back in.

‘Breakfast’ lasted until lunch, so they just kept fixing things and sitting around to catch up. Louis and Harry had tons of stories, especially from their time in Tennessee. “There’s a lot of Adapted blokes that had been preachers,” Louis said. “They already had power, then they _got_ powers, and now they’re the gods of their own little cults. And god fucking forbid two of them meet in the middle of town. We had to run for it.” 

“They were the worst,” Harry said. “But most people were okay. America was always a little scary because everyone had guns, but now the guns didn’t work. But the Adapted people could still be scary. Nobody minded us though, as long as we were peaceful and helped out.””

“Because you can do stuff with water?” Liam said, and Harry nodded, sticking a forkful of Niall’s baked eggs in his face. “Is that why you two were accepted?” 

“That, and Louis turned out to be great with horses,” He said, and everyone looked over at Louis, who blushed. “It’s not Adapted either, he’s just fantastic at understanding them. He got a job training workhorses and that’s one reason we were let on the ship. Memphis has a money system, and we’d earned enough to get our place. Our fame didn’t have much to do with it.”

“Yeah, most people didn’t even believe us if we said we’d been in One Direction,” Louis added. “Like, that was part of the old world, and it’s gone now. I figured they’d thought we just disappeared.”

Liam nodded. He’d actually felt like that a lot, like he didn’t exist, at least not how he did before. Now he was just a guy with snakes, nothing else. He ate a bit of his lettuce with vinegar dressing that Niall had made. Niall had become their cook, and seemed fine with the role, like he didn’t wish he was anything else. 

When the long meal ended, they all moved to the living room. Their house was an old Victorian that still had a wood-burning stove, which Niall had figured out how to use. How the stove had managed to stay in its original home Liam had no idea. Maybe the house had been a museum. 

The living area was a bit dark, but Zayn lit an oil lamp, and then started getting out his stash (they were growing more than just runner beans.) “I’m still trying to grow good stuff, but this is alright,” Zayn said. “It’s all legal now, the surviving MP’s suddenly decided it was an excellent medicine after decades of calling it immoral.” 

“See what happens when pharmacy companies lose the ability to make overpriced pills?” Louis sounded smug as Zayn passed him a blunt. Liam didn’t share his opinion-he liked vaccines himself-but he could understand it. “This will help a lot of people with anxiety, anyway.”

“I think mine’s gone,” Zayn said, and he blew out a lungful of smoke. “When I adapted, I lost a lot of my weaknesses as well as gained new strengths. I think that happened to a lot of people-Liam, how’s your health? I haven’t heard you complain.”

“It’s good, although I wish I could get an imaging of my kidney to be sure. I saw a doctor, but he couldn’t do much besides ask me if I still had symptoms. Lots of things have changed.” Niall leaned over and patted his leg.

“I know. I’m surprised that more people didn’t die.” They were all silent for a moment. There had been lots of deaths, of sick people and ones who were killed in accidents and earthquakes. There had been a lot of separations, but those were slowly getting better. And some people had just killed themselves, unable to live in a world without smartphones and TV’s. Liam felt he’d learned a lot about human nature, some of it he would have been glad not to.

“Well,” Louis said. “Maybe we’ll take you up on that bath. I can help draw water, do you have buckets or…?”

Liam stood up. “We have some great plastic containers with screw-on lids, you don’t spill any that way. I’ll show you where the well is.” He walked out the back door, Louis and Harry following him. “Well’s back here, the water is pretty good, but if Harry wants to test it, that would be nice.”

“Sure,” Harry said, as they walked past the garden and through a field until they got to the well. One of his falcons was guarding it, and it flapped his wings in greeting when it saw him. Liam didn’t have his leather glove on, so he didn’t try holding his hand out for Roger, but he whistled hello. 

“Your security is very impressive,” Louis said. “Now where’s the plastic jugs?” 

“Over here.” Liam led them to a small cellar, and pulled out three large red plastic jugs, with white caps. “Got these from a disaster preparedness person, met her in the square. She asked us how far away our water source was, and how many people we had. Then she gave us these, they’re about 15 liters each.” Liam gave them all one, and lowered the bucket into the well. 

Harry stood over the well, and Liam wondered if he could sense anything wrong with it just by looking. Then when the bucket came up, he passed his hand over it. “It’s mostly good,” Harry said. “No pollution, might have been some parasites but I cleaned them out. I hope so anyway.”

“I swear, what he does is super helpful,” Louis said, grinning. “Meanwhile, you get to talk to birds.” 

Liam glared at him. “Oh, already forgot about my excellent security system? Why don’t I get Sadie the hog snake to sleep in your bed with you tonight? She always likes a warm body to curl up with.” Louis grimaced under his giant beard. “No? Well, don’t call Zayn’s wings useless, or he won’t let you use his razor. You could use it.” 

“You two stop fussing, give me one of those containers. We’re going to bring this back before nightfall, yeah?” Harry filled one and handed it to Louis, who grunted. Liam got his next, and it was heavy, but he’d gotten used to carrying things over the last couple of years. They got them all filled and dragged them to the house. Niall was waiting for them, and he started heating some of the water for the tub immediately. 

When it was ready, Louis and Harry went in for a bath, while Liam stretched across the couch. “I’ll just sponge bath tonight I think,” he said to nobody in paticular. 

Zayn came into the room. “Just wash your beard. I know your small bird friends like to hide in there. Might be messy.” Liam snorted and Zayn sat near him. Sadie moved from where she was hiding behind the china cabinet and climbed up to lie on Liam’s chest. Zayn got out his drawing pad and pencil, and Liam held very still while Zayn worked. 

Liam liked it when Zayn decided to sketch him. Zayn could make any art he wanted by just picturing it, but sometimes he preferred to do it the old fashioned way. Liam considered having Zayn’s full attention an honor. He sat in silence with Sadie for about half an hour. When Harry walked into the living room barefoot and in some old pajamas. “Hey.” 

Zayn turned to face Harry, and Liam felt a wee bit jealous. Sadie noticed it and balled up a little, thinking Harry was a threat. “It’s all right girl,” Liam crooned. “It’s all right.”

“I’m beginning to think you talk to your animals more than you do people.” That was Louis, wearing a pair of pants and nothing else. He’d trimmed his beard, and looked good, almost like he used to. “And that bath is amazing. It’s so big. How did you get this place? All the money we made before the Change is worthless.” 

“We just kind of took it over,” Niall said as he entered the room with a cup of tea. “Liam found it, and nobody claimed it, so we decided it was ours. I know it’s might-makes-right, but we needed to get out of London. There’s too much sickness there. And gangs.”

“It’s probably the best place for us,” Liam said. “The wood-burning stove works, there’s a garden, a well. We’ve gone back to pre-Victorian living and it’s not too bad. The countryside is okay.” 

“I suppose so,” Louis said. “I still want to go to Donny. I’ll love to get a horse, that would make it easier.. Would it be all right if we could stay here a while?” 

“Course you can,” Niall said, and Liam nodded, moving slowly to a sitting position, Sadie sliding off his stomach and going back to her hiding place under the cabinet. “You’re family, much as anyone else. And I hope you find your family Lou. Hey, did you hear that Grimshaw is helping people find their loved ones? He started it right after the Event, and he’s still at it.”

“That’s brilliant,” Harry said, moving out of the doorway and sitting next to Liam. “He always had a good heart.” 

“So you liked to tell me,” Louis said, and Liam giggled. Of course Louis wouldn’t be impressed. “That’s good, but he’s probably still in London, so that doesn’t help us. But you said we’re going to the square tomorrow, so maybe there’s something there.” 

“Maybe,” Liam said, and he stood up. “I’m going to wash up, and get some sleep. See you lads tomorrow. It’s really wonderful to see you two again.” Then Liam walked out of the living room, and went into the bathroom, ignoring Niall’s offer to heat the water.

…

“Liam?”

Liam turned over slowly, towards the person’s voice. It was pitch-dark except for one lone candle, and he was tired. “What?” He said, sounding a bit cranky. “Light the oil lamp, I’ve got company in here.”

“What do you mean, you’re sleeping alone-Jesus!” Liam blinked up at Louis, who had just gotten a look at Lana the albino boa. “You sleep with snakes?!

“They’re cold-blooded animals, they need to be warm. I don’t mind. Now why are you here? We’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.” Liam was still exhausted, and just wanted to curl up and sleep. 

“I wondered if I could come in a bit,” Louis said. “Harry said it was okay.” Liam didn’t answer, not knowing what to say. Louis stood in front of the bed, holding his candle, and waited for a response.

“You just...you asked your boyfriend of almost ten years if you could sleep with me and he said _yes_? Do you two know this makes no sense? I mean, if you feel sorry for me that’s one thing, but I don’t know...fuck, Tommo.” Liam moved slowly so he could get a match and light the oil lamp. That illuminated the room enough so he could see Louis’s face.

“I don’t feel sorry for you-well, maybe I do. That’s not the point. But I missed my Liam and when I finally get to see him, he’s shutting everyone out. And sleeping with giant snakes. We can’t forget that.” Louis moved carefully to sit on the bed, and Lana flicked out her tongue but was otherwise undisturbed. “I just, I’m not here to fuck you, unless you want. But I missed you.”

“What about Harry?” Liam had always felt like Louis was a bit strange, but this took the cake. “Won’t he miss you?” 

“Nope, because he went into Zayn and Niall’s room.” Liam’s eyes went wide, and just then he heard a muffled moan. “See? Now get that giant snake off the bed so I can cuddle my Leeyum again, it’s been too long.” 

“I don’t want to shag,” Liam said. Then he had a quiet, one on one conversation with Lana, and she moved to the foot of the bed. “That’s as far as she feels like going, come in if you want.” He held the corner of the covers up as a challenge.

“I’m going to get over my fear of snakes I see,” Louis said, and he blew his candle out. Liam put out the oil lamp and snuggled down with Louis. They’d slept in the same bunks or beds sometime when they were on the road, it wasn’t much different. 

“Kiss me?” Now that was a bit different. They had never kissed, at least he couldn’t remember it. But he moved his head towards Louis’s voice, and they kissed softly, Louis scratching through Liam’s beard. “You look like an insane mountain man killer, by the way.”

“Thanks, so do you,” Liam said as deadpan as he could, and Louis giggled. He heard another moan from Zayn and Niall’s room. “Christ. Now I won’t sleep.” 

“Shhh, ignore it. Just snuggle with me and have a kip, okay? It’ll be fine. I missed you. We all love you, don’t be sad.”

“Okay,” Liam said softly. Louis kissed his forehead, and Liam drifted off.

…

The next morning, Liam woke up to Niall rapping on his door for him to come to breakfast. He sat up slowly, so as not to disturb his snake friends. He looked over and saw Louis awake, but frozen still. One of his other big snakes had gotten in and snuggled right up on Louis. Liam couldn’t help it, he started to laugh.

“Get this thing off me, or I swear to fuck Liam...” Liam gently moved the snake off him and Louis scrambled over him and ran out of the room. Liam rubbed his eyes, then got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. There was a bucket of warm water, and Liam washed his face and pits with it. After putting on some new clothes, he met the others in the dining room, just outside the kitchen. 

Niall was at the stove, fixing some bacon and eggs, along with some canned tomatoes they had traded for at the square last time. Liam felt awkward in front of his friends just then. But he sat down at the far end and forced a smile. 

Harry looked up at him and frowned. “Come closer. Come, sit.” Liam stood up and shyly moved closer. Their dining table was huge, one of those Victorian monsters, and there were plenty of seats. Liam sat down next to Harry, with Zayn on his other side. “That’s better.” Liam could see a hickey on Harry’s neck, then looked down.

“Come have breakfast with us, don’t be shy,” Zayn said, squeezing his hand.

Niall came in there with one platter of eggs and tomatoes, and one of bacon. “Eat up lads. Liam, take as much bacon as you want. I don’t want you to get skinnier. You hear me?” 

“Okay,” Liam said, smiling a bit. He took a double portion of bacon and lots of tomatoes. They ate in near silence, just enjoying the meal. After a bit, Harry stood up and stretched. 

“Alright, market it is then. Do we need money?” 

“There’s not a stable currency in this town yet,” Liam said. “So we’ll bring stuff to trade. Zayn’s got his weed, and everyone likes that now.” Zayn laughed. “Niall’s got some food and other things, and we can trade, well, pretty much anything. We’re just going to get some groceries and other things. Do you two need anything now that you’re staying?”

“I don’t think so,” Louis said. “Just food and I need to find work. Harry volunteers wherever he’s needed the most, and I can help in the stables somewhere. Long as it’s not too far away-you guys don’t have any transportation?”

“We’ve got two bicycles,” Niall said. “We keep ‘em locked up in the shed, near the place where Liam’s venomous snakes live.” Niall grinned as Louis dropped his fork. 

“I have some adders out in the field,” Liam said. “I made a nice box for them as a shelter. I had to tell them they couldn’t stay in the house because the others might scare them.” Liam shrugged. He hated it in a way, but he had to put his human family ahead on some things.

Louis looked over at Liam, and then shook his head. “Always had a soft spot for animals,” he said. “I just never thought it would be adders.” Liam smiled at him, and Louis finished his eggs. “Okay, but I vote Liam goes to get the bikes. He can tell his snake friends that he’s coming, I can’t.” 

“I’ll just fly,” Zayn said. “Give me a list of things we need, Niall. I can take it with me, and a basket.”

“Okay, but don’t carry too much. You’re stronger than you were before, but not that much.” Zayn rolled his eyes, and he stood up. Niall got a pen and notebook, and went into the kitchen. Zayn followed him and Liam could hear them talking softly and kissing. 

Liam stood up. “I’ll get the bicycles,” he said. “I need to say good morning to my adders anyway.” Harry held his hand out, and Liam took it, squeezing. After a minute, he let go and headed towards the shed. 

It took him about twenty minutes, he thought. He did check on his venomous children, and they said they were just fine, thank you, there were a lot of mice around to eat. He left them in their little snake house, then got the bicycles. When he made it back to the main house, he found Louis waiting for him. 

“Zayn’s already gone, just so you know,” he said, taking a bike. “Harry and Niall are waiting at the front of the house. Do you want one of these or can you walk?” 

“I can walk.” Liam’s stamina was pretty good, even with all the weight he’d lost. “Take the bike. I think Niall would like the other one, but I’ll ask. The square isn’t far, did you see it when you came in?” 

“I think so,” Louis said, and Harry said “Yes,” at the same time. Niall hopped on his bike, and they all headed for the middle of town. It was less than an hour’s walk, he thought. It wasn’t long for sure. Time had slowed down since the death of technology, so walking an hour wasn’t a big deal. Niall walked with him, and took his hand a few times during the walk, which made Liam smile. He missed Niall sometimes, even though they lived together.

The square was in what had been the downtown area, in a space cleared out from collapsed buildings. It was open-air, lots of vendors and traders. There was one row that had people grilling or making flatbreads on hot stones. There was also a raised platform where people would give talks or they would have music concerts when possible. It was probably the best sign Liam had that humanity was adjusting. 

 

When they got to the town square, they met up with Zayn. He’d already traded for a lot of their needed items and was just leaning against the library wall waiting on them. It was a good crowd that day, people both Adapted and not there to buy, sell, trade, and learn. 

Zayn came over and handed Niall the basket. “Bloke told me if I helped him move some things on his land that he could give us some of his rabbits for dinner. Five of us, and Liam’s big birds, huh? Should I do it?” 

“I can come help if he wants,” Harry said, grinning. Louis was looking around at what people were selling-old scavenged items like canned food, old clothes, paper products, and homemade things like jewelry, and foods. There was a table for skill swaps, and a sign over it. **ADAPTED AND NATURAL PEOPLE BOTH WELCOME**.

Louis nudged Liam, and he nodded. “Some towns are all regular, and some are all or nearly-all adapted, but this one has both. We had to have that if we were gonna settle anywhere.” He didn’t add that the all-Adapted towns weren’t doing well, since they were often unable to work together.

“Yeah, this seems pretty friendly,” Louis said. “Do we sign up for skills or what?”

“Yeah,” Liam said, and the went to the table. A woman in overalls and a blue short sleeved shirt was at the sign up sheet today. “I just do general labor, sometimes people ask me to train falcons, but I still had to learn myself. Just because I can talk to them doesn’t mean I can get them to do everything.” 

“Too bad.” Louis looked at the lady and smiled. “Hi. My name’s Louis, Tomlinson. I am not Adapted but I’m good with horses. If you need an exerciser or trainer, I can do it.” 

“That’s good dearie, just sign your name.” She didn’t react to Louis’s name at all, and Louis and Liam shared an amused look. He signed his name and she looked at it. “You’re at the old house with the birds, eh? We can send someone to the fence with a message but they won’t go in.” 

“That’s my doing, sorry about that,” Liam said, and she grinned at him, showing a missing tooth. Dentistry wasn’t what it used to be. Liam turned. “Harry, come sign up.” 

“Hey,” he said, and he signed his name. “I can do just about anything with water. I can move it, help with irrigation, de-salt seawater. I can help find wells or water underground. And I can sometimes help purify it, but I’m only okay with parasites.”

“You can move it? Liam said. “Then why did you let us all carry those heavy buckets back from the well?”

“Well, you were so proud of those containers, I thought it would be rude not to use them,” Harry smirked, and Liam felt a mixture of love and just how much he’d missed this eccentric bastard. Harry turned the sign-up sheet back to the woman, and she looked at his name, then back at him. Harry smiled. 

She looked at Louis too, and her eyes widened. “I thought you two had died,” she said. “I knew about them”-she pointed at Liam-”But I always thought they wanted to be left alone.” 

Liam smiled softly. “I guess we were just trying to get by,” Liam said. “But Harry and Louis will be staying with us for a while.” He didn’t know how long, but he knew they probably wanted to see how much of their families were left. Liam had lost his mother, and Zayn was in contact with his cousin Jaavad, and his sisters. Niall’s family had come out well. Family was important.

 

She grinned at them, and looked back at Harry and Louis. “Welcome home,” she said, and Harry looked like he might cry. “And if you five ever want to sing, just show up.” 

“Thank you,” Louis said, being his most charming. “I’ll see if the others want to do it, and we’ll be around. It’s good to be home.” Harry hugged her, nearly picking her up, and then they found the other two. “Are we ready? Or do we need more stuff?”

“I think we’re good,” Niall said. “I’ve got more bacon and some home-canned fruit. And some lamb, so we have to hurry and get this home. I’ll take one of the bikes.” 

“Just let me carry it, I’ll take it home and put it in the ice box.” Niall grinned, all soppy, and handed Zayn the basket. Zayn winked and then flapped his wings a couple of times, took a running start, and flew away.

Louis watched him for a while. “I should’ve guessed that he’d get something like that for an Adaptation,” he said, soft, like he was saying it to himself. “He was always ahead of us, in every way. Him being able to fly is almost overkill.”

“He wouldn’t agree with ya,” Niall said, hugging Louis from the side. “He’s thrilled you two are back. I hope you stay a while. I love having all of you in the house. Come on, I’ve still got a few things here. Let’s head home.” Niall took one of the bikes, and Harry the other one. That left him and Louis walking together. 

Louis took his hand just like Niall had, not looking at Liam when he turned his head. Liam decided to let it go. He rather enjoyed it after all.

After a while, Louis said “You know, Niall and Zayn have talked to us about you. You worry them, some.” Liam didn’t say anything, but he squeezed Louis’s hand so he’d know he was listening. “You see, they’ve told me that it’s not just us being here. You run off by yourself a lot. You separate yourself from them all the time. Why is that?”

Liam was silent at first. After a minute, he said “Because I don’t have anyone, and it’s hard. Because I-I don’t know if I’m jealous, maybe a little. I’m glad to be here, to live with them, but it’s not what I wanted. The whole world’s upside down, everything I worked for no longer exists, and I’m single.”

Louis stopped, looking at him. “You always did measure yourself by what others thought of you,” he said, and Liam’s jaw tightened. “Don’t be upset, I did too, especially at first. But that’s gone-all the gold records, the houses, the girls who only wanted us because we’d get them in the papers. What’s left, is us. Each other. And you know that.” 

Liam dropped Louis’s hand and stood then, looking at the paved street. There were cracks in it, plants and weeds coming up. Nature was reclaiming everything. Louis tipped Liam’s chin up. “Niall told me, that anytime you wanted, they would have welcomed you. In their bed. They love you. We all love you Liam, don’t forget that.”

“I know,” Liam said, voice cracking. “I’ve written to dad, he wants me to come back to Wolvie, and I could. But I want to stay here. It just...if feels right. And I know we’re never getting the old world back, but I still miss it.” 

“We all do,” Louis said, gently pulling Liam in, his arms strong. “I miss Nando’s and planes and sold out crowds too. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. And it was a bit disappointing when my boyfriend became a water bender and I’m just the same as I was.”

“You probably wanted to be a dragon or something,” Liam said, his face in Louis’s neck, and that got him a giggle. Liam pulled back. “And having wings has it’s downsides. Did you know Zayn _molts_? It really takes away from how beautiful his wings are. He leaves feathers everywhere, too, and doesn’t clean them up.” 

“Rude, I admit,” Louis said. Louis brushed some of the tears at the corner of his eyes. “Don’t be sad. Let’s go home and be with the others. It’s going to be okay. We love you.” 

“Okay,” Liam said, and they walked the rest of the way home in silence. When they got home, Harry was in the garden, helping gather stuff for lunch. Zayn and Niall were in bed, resting up. The door was closed, and Liam turned away. Louis looked at him, eyebrow up. “They closed the door, I’m not going to open it.” 

“Come to bed with me then?” Louis said. Liam looked over at him, and thought about Harry. Then he thought about Harry having a threesome with Niall and Zayn just the night before, and nodded. 

Liam’s room was in a shady spot of the house, so it was cooler. His snake friends weren’t in the room then, so Liam just closed the door and pulled his shirt off. Louis had his clothes on the floor in seconds, Liam was a little slower. “I don’t look like I used to,” he said, apologetic. 

“You worry too much,” Louis said in response, and he kissed Liam, cupping the back of his neck. They kissed a few long minutes, before Louis broke it and went to lie down, looking up at Liam. “Come on, get in with me.” 

“Okay,” he said, and lay next to Louis, curling up with him. They kissed more, Louis being soft and slow, not like Liam thought he would be. “What if Harry comes back in?” 

Louis rubbed over the skin of Liam’s hip. “Then we invite him in, if you want. If you don’t want, that’s fine too. But he won’t mind, we talked about this.” They kissed more, and then Louis rolled them over so Liam was on his back, staring up at him. “You ever get off with a bloke before?”

Liam swallowed. “A few times,” he said. “When we were on tour.” Groupies, and also the occasional road crew member. Nothing serious, never with someone he cared about. “I don’t have any oil in here.” Water-based lube was a thing of the past. 

“I’ll get some from the kitchen,” Louis said, kissing him, then heading out the door, swearing on his way as he came into contact with one of Liam’s snake friends. 

“Don’t hurt them!” he yelled, and Louis swore back at him, making him grin. He’d missed Louis so much. Louis was back with a bottle of olive oil from the stash that Niall kept in the pantry. “Are you gonna fuck me?” 

“On second thought, no.” Louis said, setting the bottle on the floor and getting back in bed. “It’s hot, we’re sweaty, and you’d need to clean up. We’ll save that for another time. I can use it to wank you off if you like, or we can just do blowjobs.” 

“You know, in my experience, there’s no ‘just’ about blowjobs,” Liam said, and that got him a laugh and another kiss. 

“Missed you,” Louis said. “Missed your silly dry humor, missed a lot about you.” Liam kissed him back harder, wanting him to be quiet. Louis was going to make him cry again if he kept talking like that. He slid a hand down to Louis’s little bum and squeezed it. Louis bit his lip, and now they were back on safe ground. 

Louis kissed over Liam’s face and neck, and then down his body. He licked his hand and circled his hand around Liam’s cock. “How do you like it?” Louis said. “Fast or slow?” 

“I’ve been fantasizing about this for years,” Liam said. “Don’t you dare rush it and make me get off too soon.” Louis laughed and bent down to lick over his cock, getting it good and wet. Liam went still, concentrating on the feeling of Louis’s mouth.

After a while, Liam was starting to regret telling Louis to go slow. He was being a massive tease, slowly pulling up and down, and pulling off when Liam started to get close. When Liam thrusted, Louis pulled off entirely. “Don’t,” he said. “This is my game.” 

“You’re taking your sweet time,” Liam said, and Louis grinned. “I know I said go slow, but not like this.” 

“Don’t worry Liam, I’ll get you there. Just lay back.” Louis sucked him down again, lower, moving his hand with it, and Liam just shut up and got ready.

It wasn’t much longer before Liam moaned and pulled on Louis’s long hair, coming down his throat. Louis kept sucking him until he was completely soft, then pulled off. “Fuck. That was good.” Louis looked a bit starry-eyed. “You’re not the only want who’s wanted this for a long time.”

“I never saw it.” Liam moved to meet Louis, kissing him softly. “You attached to Harry right away, I was there.”

“Well yes,” Louis said. “But I attached to all of you, Harry just became something more very fast. We weren’t really in control of that.” Liam nodded-he’d seen enough of it to know what Louis meant. Their immediate passion for each other was plain as day. He kissed Louis again, and moved so he could wrap his hand around Louis’s cock better. 

“Get the oil, you can just give me a handie that way,” Louis said, but Liam shook his head, then kissed over Louis’s pulse. He had to do this right, it was too important. He moved down, and Louis rolled on his back, looking down at him. 

Liam hesitated. It had been a while. But Louis’s cock wasn’t intimidating, and he was hard and leaking already. Liam licked over the head, tasting Louis, and was rewarded by Louis giving his hair a yank. “Come on, get on with it.” 

“Shhhh,” Liam said, enjoying putting the shoe on the other foot. Louis shoved at him, and he laughed. “Give me a chance to start!” 

“Okay, fine, just get on with-oh,” Liam sucked Louis’s cock into his mouth, shutting him up for a minute. Liam kept going slow, wanting to enjoy it, but Louis kept moving and bucking until Liam had to hold him still with an arm. 

“Noooo, don’t hold me down. I’ll tell Harry how mean you are!” Liam winked up at Louis and kept sucking him, trying o make it good. He wasn’t sure what Louis liked, but he wasn’t getting kicked out of bed so that was good. 

Liam thought how weird it was, having someone in his bed that wasn’t a snake or a bird. He’d been starved for human contact for so long, he barely knew what to do with it. But now he was here, with Lous, and Louis had stopped fighting him. Instead he petted Liam’s hair and scratched through his beard. Liam twisted his wrist, and Louis’s hand hit the bed as he moaned.

It didn’t take much longer after that. Soon Louis was muttering under his breath and coming in Liam’s mouth. Liam swallowed, then worried. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing that. But Louis and Harry had been going on for years now. 

“You’re worrying.” Louis sounded scolding, and Liam shrugged, sitting up. “Don’t do that Liam, not after I finally got you where I wanted. Now come here and have a cuddle. Don’t be standoffish, not today.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam said as Louis pulled him into an embrace.”I can’t turn my brain off sometimes.” Louis held him close, and Liam tried to just be in the moment. He was terrible at that, however, and he kept thinking about whatever it was they were doing. “I just...Harry’s really okay with it?”

“I’m amazed he didn’t come in to join. But I think he’s afraid of overwhelming you.” Liam laughed a little, and Louis kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry Liam, you can be with me. With us. Let’s rest now, before Niall calls us to lunch.” 

“All right.” Liam closed his eyes, and they slept in the midday sun for a while, until there was a knock on the door. Liam rubbed his eyes. 

Harry poked his head inside, and grinned at the two of them. “Lunch is ready. I helped make it.” Liam looked up at Harry, not sure if he should say something. Louis was blinking awake too, from where he was spooning Liam. “Come on, I made a nice soup to go with what Niall fixed.” Then he was gone.

“Well, come on then,” Louis said, hopping up. “You’re not going to be weird about this, I hope.”

“I hope not either,” Liam said. “But I’m going to wash up a bit if there’s any water in the bathroom.” He got up slower, and put on his pants and jeans. “See you at the table.”

But Louis didn’t go toward the living room, and instead followed Liam into the bathroom. There was some hot water in a bucket, and they used it to wash their hands and faces in silence. Before they left the bathroom, Louis pulled Liam in for another kiss. 

“I didn’t want you to come in here and start wanting to isolate yourself again,” Louis explained, and then kissed his nose. “I love you. Now let’s see what they fixed.”

Liam left the bathroom hand in hand with Louis. The rest were at the table, and Zayn toasted them with his water glass. Niall and Harry just grinned. Liam smiled, a bit unsure. 

“Sit down,” Niall said. “We’ve got vegetable soup that Harry made, and I’ve gotten a mixture of things for lunch. There’s a salad, and that lamb we just got. There’s also some frog legs. Someone sold me a trap for frogs, so this is a tryout. There’s also more bacon if you don’t want frog.” Liam just shrugged.

“I don’t think I can talk to frogs,” he said, just as Jackson flapped over to land on his shoulder. Liam rubbed Jackson’s tiny head with a finger, and he squawked in happiness. They started with Harry’s soup, and Liam wound up eating two bowls, plus salad, lamb with rice, and some of the frog legs. Jackson got the rest. 

When they finished, Liam went in the kitchen to help with the dishes. He was scrubbing the soup pot when Harry came in. “Hey,” he said, waiting to see who Harry would react.

“Hey.” Harry grinned at him, and Liam answered it with a less-sure smile. “Did you have fun?” 

“I did,” he said back. “Louis said that you two had talked about it. I guess that’s true then.”

“It is,” Harry said, grinning even wider. “We just want you to know, you’re always welcome in our bed, as long as we’re here. I hope it’s a long time.” 

“Louis wants to find his family,” Liam says. “Aren’t you worried about your own?” Liam looked at how pretty the skin of Harry’s neck was, then he reached and touched it, stroking a finger down his throat.

“We went to Holmes Chapel first,” Harry said, getting a thousand-yard stare Liam had never seen on him before. “Most of the town was razed by earthquakes and then Adapted just looking for stuff to destroy. My parent’s house was gone. I couldn’t find mum, she might still be out there. But I don’t know. I kind of want to take it easy between disappointments.” 

Liam blinked, his eyes watering. He pulled Harry into a hug, feeling him tremble in his arms. “I’m so sorry,” he said. Harry didn’t answer, but he tried to snuggle closer. “I don’t know what to tell you.” So many people were dead or missing, but Harry losing his family was just cruel.

“Just be you. We missed you all so much, the whole time we were making our way through America, and even when we got on the ship in the Gulf. We took horses and horse-drawn carriages all the way to Mississippi, and it was so bad there. And when we got on the boat, we kept saying, “Maybe we’ll see the others.” Harry pulled back and wiped his eyes. “And it’s so, so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Liam said. “I didn’t think I’d see you again. The last tweet you two sent out, you were in New York, so I didn’t now what to think. But at least it wasn’t California. I don’t think LA did too well.”

“From what I heard, it didn’t,” Harry said. “The earthquakes alone probably did it in. But I never met anyone who was there. Most of the people who lived in desert areas didn’t do well.” 

“I guess not,” Liam said. It made him a bit teary-they had all lost so much. He got him and Harry some water from the pitcher Niall kept in the coolest part of the kitchen. They sipped it quietly, and Liam hugged Harry again when they were done. Harry stood by while Liam washed the glasses. 

“You’re very careful about keeping things clean aren’t you,” Harry said, amused. 

Liam smiled. “Well, the germ theory still holds, even though all other laws of nature seem to be up in the air. There’s been bad cases of disease in the summers, and it’s only going to get worse. Wait until everyone’s vaccinations wear off.” The town had doctors and health workers give talks all the time, and give out medicine when they could. But herbalists were getting big again, and Liam figured that was to be expected.

“Suppose you’re right. And Niall took some time cooking. He’s the best one of us though, so that’s a good thing that he agreed to do it.” Liam put the glasses back and moved towards the drawing room. Harry followed him, and they sat on the couch, holding hands.

“Yeah. The way he tells it, him and Zayn were nearly starving in London. He’s exaggerating slightly, but they were living in a lean-to and scrounging for food every day. Then I showed up, and then things got better. Now we’ve got this nice house.” 

Harry looked around, and nodded. “In Tennessee, me and Louis lived in an old stinky hotel for a few days. But it smelled so bad in the heat there. We wound up at a camping site instead. That wasn’t too bad, since everyone worked together to keep things going, and to keep the bears away.” 

“Bears. Jesus.” Liam didn’t think bears were a big problem in England, so that was good. “You know, people are pulling together, more than I thought they would. Even if a lot of the Adapted have been power-mad bastards, it’s not universal.”

“Yeah. Good for me. Some people didn’t like me straightaway when they’d see me find water. Then they would realize it wasn’t just for me. I did it to help everyone.”

“You’ve always been so kind,” Liam said, and Harry grinned, shrugging a little. “You’re not one to let something like that get to your head. And your adaptation helps people. Mine helps animals, mostly animals that people don’t like.”

“Yeah, so how does that work?” Harry rubbed his thumb over Liam’s knuckles. “You can hear what they’re thinking? And it’s only snakes, no lizards?” 

“I haven’t been able to hear lizards, no.” Liam secretly thought that was too bad. He would’ve liked lizards. “Mostly I hear it in my head, and I answer back the same way. But they can understand my speech too, if I’m clear.” 

“They know your intent,” Harry said, nodding. “I like it. And I like your friends. I’m not scared of snakes like Louis is. I won’t tell you to make them leave out of bed. Just putting that out there.” Harry smiled his innocent smile, and Liam rolled his eyes. 

 

“Of things I expected from the end of technology, you and Louis wanting a threesome relationship with me wasn’t one of them,” Liam said, cuddling Harry to him to make his words less hurtful. He didn’t mean to be hurtful, but that’s how things were sometimes. 

“Oh, we’re hoping for more than a threesome,” Harry said, and Liam looked over, curious. “I mean surely you know that Niall and Zayn are just waiting for you, right?” 

 

“I...no, I guess not.” Liam wondered how many clues he missed when he was busy feeling sorry for himself. “I thought I was alone.” Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t, or was alone only when he made himself alone.

Harry pulled him in then, and stared into his eyes up close. Liam tried not to fidget or look away, and after a bit Harry kissed him. They kissed on the couch for a while, until Liam pulled back. “Um, where did the others go?”

“For a walk. Niall and Zayn are showing Louis how much land you’ve all got. And they’re also probably going to gather things for dinner, work at that bloke’s place. Life without supermarkets means food prep is a full time job.” Liam nodded.

“I miss fajitas,” Liam said, and Harry giggled and kissed him again. They kissed for a while, then stopped, and Harry got a guitar of Niall’s from his room. They sat and played old songs, harmonizing on them, until the others arrived. 

…

Dinner turned out to be rabbits from that guy who’d asked for help at his house, and more salad. Niall had even gotten hold of some lemons somehow, and used them to flavor the water and to make sauce for the rabbit meat.

 

“Never thought I’d eat bunny,” Zayn said, and Louis shrugged. 

“We’ve got to eat what we can get, dietary restrictions aside.” He pointed at Liam when he said that. “Rabbit’s not bad anyway. It just needs seasoning since it doesn’t have much fat.” 

“I put more pepper and salt on the table, you cunt,” Niall said without any heat. Then he got up. “I’ve got a dessert, let me get that. Harry, help me get the dessert plates.” They went into the kitchen, Louis loudly mocking them for trying to be fancy gits because of the dessert plates. 

Liam took their plates and stacked them on the empty side of the table, while Harry and Niall came back in with a loaf-shaped cake, which smelled sugary and a little lemony too. “Looks amazing,” Liam said. “How did you get these lemons anyway?”

“They’re coming from Spain, I hear, and someone in town happened to have some, felt like sharing.” Niall started slicing the cake into thick pieces. “And the person who had them wanted us to have some. We’re celebrities again, now that all five of us are here.” 

“Just great,” Zayn groaned, and they all laughed as they got their slices of cake. Then things went quiet as they all ate. “This is fantastic,” Zayn said when he was finished. “I wish we had ice cream to go with it.” 

“I might learn to make that later, if I can find ice cream salt,” Niall said. Liam looked dubious, and Niall grinned. “You can make ice cream without a freezer, Liam. There’s recipes for it going back to the 1700’s, I’ve seen ‘em.” 

“Nialler’s been a big fan of the library since it re-opened,” Zayn said.

“You actually have a library?” Harry looked a bit surprised. “This town’s doing better than most.”

“Library and school/continuing education. They have it in different buildings since some of them aren’t very stable. Books come and go, but there’s lots of them. People donate or find them when they’re scavenging.” 

“Yeah, all those old bookstores,” Louis said. “It’s like clothing stores-they all went out of business and the clothes are everywhere. We won’t have to start weaving for another generation. Just wear out the old shit.” 

“I still miss Armani,” Liam said, and they all laughed. 

…

Before it got too dark, Liam went around to see about all his babies. The raptors had gotten rabbits of their own, and were sated and sleepy. The songbirds who tried to stay a healthy distance from the raptors were doing fine as well. He checked on his snakes, and they were good and ready to go to bed. The chill was starting to set in. Satisfied, Liam head to wash his face before bed. 

When he got out, Niall was in the hallway. Liam figured he was there for the bathroom, and moved out of the way. Niall shook his head and moved closer. The kiss was soft, but Liam felt it to his toes. “You daft idjit,” Niall said. “You could’ve been sleeping with us the entire time, but you thought you weren’t wanted, didn’t you?”

“I guess so,” Liam said, not letting go of Niall. He was soft and a bit sweaty, and Liam liked it. “I just...I guess I never got over it. Not being famous, losing that. I gained a lot of animal friends, but...I depended on being famous and rich. I’d been that since I was seventeen.”

Niall didn’t say anything for a minute. “I guess so. You always defined yourself by your fame, more than the rest of us. Even more than Harry.” That was hard to hear, but Liam knew it was the truth. “In some ways that’s good. I know your dad has asked you to come home, but you haven’t. It’s selfish of me, but I want you to stay here. Even if it is just you holding on to the past through us.”

That he didn’t want to hear, and he wasn’t sure it was true either. “I-no. Niall. I’m not trying to hold on to the past through you and Zayn. Or, not just because of that. I don’t know. But I love you, I love all of you. I should go home, sure. But I love living here. You made this a home for me.” 

“You are home.” That was Zayn, leaning his shoulder against the wall, his wings tucked up. “You’re one of the reasons we came to this town, so we could live in peace. We’re happy, there’s no riots or fights or even a lot of disease. People just make the best of it. Like you do.”

Liam didn’t say anything. He did make the best of it. He tried to. He needed to, it was the only way to get through it. He missed being a singer so much that he wasn’t sure who he was without it, but he kept what he had close to him. 

But maybe, he hadn’t been keeping it close enough. “I love all of you,” He said softly. “I don’t know how I would have made it without you.” 

“You would’ve been just fine,” Louis said, coming around the corner, a sleepy looking Harry hugging him from behind. “Well, you might be even thinner without Niall’s cooking.” Louis grinned at Niall. 

“Fuck off,” Niall said, laughing. “But yeah, you need to stop thinking you’re not loved. You’re loved, right? And if you want, you can join me and Zayn tonight. You just have to give Zayn a lot of room, those wings take up a lot of bed space.”

“Can’t help it,” Zayn said, and he came closer, Niall letting go of Liam so Zayn could pull him in next. “I know,” Zayn said softly. “I know it never happened with us while we were in the band. But I always thought that maybe you wanted it to. Was I right?”

Liam let out of a soft sigh. Zayn smelled like sweat and weed, and he rubbed his lips over Zayn’s pulse. “I did. But I always had a girlfriend, or you did. I never wanted to try to start something and then have you reject me.” He felt Zayn hug him tighter. 

“I might not have rejected you. But I can’t be sure. It’s in the past now.” Liam trembled a little, and Zayn held him, his big dark gray wings curving to encircle the two of them. “You’re safe here, you’re loved here, and don’t think you’re lesser because the world has changed now.” 

“Okay,” Liam said softly. Zayn’s feathers brushed his cheek, and Liam felt warm and safe. Zayn moved his wings behind his back again, and they kissed. They had kissed before, on the bus, drunk on lack of sleep and barely knowing what they were doing. This was a lot different. 

Liam heard a soft moan, and saw Niall, Harry, and Louis in a little tight circle, kissing and touching each other. Liam looked back at Zayn, who cupped his face. “It’s okay,” he said, a little desperate, and kissed him again. 

“Where will we go? The five of us I mean.” Five to a bed was a lot, especially when one of them took up over twice as much space. 

“We’ll start in me and Niall’s room. We can branch out if we need to.” Zayn pulled back, licking his lips, and held his hand out. Liam took it and let Zayn lead him to their bedroom. Harry followed them, bringing an oil lamp. 

The bedroom was regal and dignified, like the rest of the house. The bed was pretty huge as well, and Zayn dropped Liam’s hand and stood at the foot of it. “If you want to,” Zayn said, and Liam knew Zayn was leaving the decision up to him. 

“I do,” he said, and he came in for another kiss, then got on the bed, on his back. Zayn stayed where he was as the last three straggled in, giggling and pulling each others shirts off. Harry skipped to the bed and jumped in, kissing Liam frantically, like he was afraid someone was going to tell him to stop. 

Louis and Niall didn’t look like they were going to make it to the bed, with Niall on his knees in front of Louis. Liam watched as Louis tipped his head back. They were half-hidden in the shadows, the oil lamp’s flicker making shadows on their skin. Zayn shook his head in disapproval, toed off his shoes, and got on the bed. He still had his jeans on, but unzipped, and kneeling over Liam and Harry, he looked like a fallen angel. 

“You look amazing,” Liam said, and Zayn smiled softly. He could be very modest about his looks. Harry made a little huff of displeasure and curled in closer. “Don’t be jealous, Harry,” Liam said, and he giggled while Harry play-punched his arm.

“I swear, you two are idiots,” Zayn said. “I’m going for a seduction and you start bickering. Don’t distract me.” Zayn started pulling Liam’s trackies off, and Harry quit laughing and watched, eyes wide. Liam helped get out of his trackies and pants, and Zayn slid his hands over Liam’s chest and down to his hips. 

Liam looked up at Zayn and swallowed. It was getting serious and a little scary. Zayn smiled then, gentle and sweet, and Liam nodded. “Okay?” Zayn said. “Good.” He leaned down then for another kiss. Liam arched up, trying to get closer, putting a hand on Zayn’s bum, brushing against his feathers. 

“Careful,” Zayn said. “The feathers are sensitive. It’s like touching my balls when I’m turned on like this.” Liam nodded, and he felt Harry kiss his neck. 

“Can you take your trousers off?” Liam said, and Zayn smiled, getting off the bed. Liam could see Louis and Niall, Louis holding on to the back of Niall’s head as he blew him. Then he looked back at Zayn, who had pulled off his jeans and was now naked in front of him, his wings spread out fully. 

“As if he wasn’t already perfect,” Harry said. “Now he’s got those.” Zayn flapped them once, smiling, then folded them as he crawled back on the bed. 

“I’m not sure what to do, now that I’ve finally got you,” Zayn said. “Louis told me he’d given you head.” Liam nodded. “Would you like to be fingered? I’ve got some lube and condoms too, if you want to fuck.” 

“You still have condoms?” Liam leaned up on his shoulders. Harry nuzzled his neck, and started playing with his nipples. “Stop it, I hate that.” Zayn gave Harry an annoyed look, then looked back at Liam.

“I have some, been saving them. I don’t use them with Niall anymore, so we kept them just in case, or if someone needed them.” Zayn knee-walked over to the nightstand, opening a drawer. “Do you want to? It’s up to you babe.” 

“Yeah,” Liam said. “But it might take a while, it’s been a long time.” Zayn nodded and got the lube and condoms, tossing them on the bed. Harry reached over and got the condom package, looking at it. “Hey, we need those.”

“What am I going to do here?” Harry said, pouting a little. 

“You can help me, that’s what. Finger him open for me Harry.”

“Oh yeah, I get the hard job,” Harry complained, but he did what he was told. There was a soft grunt from Louis, and Liam watched as Niall took him further. This night was something else. But then he felt Harry’s stupidly long fingers brushing against his hole, and put his attention on that. 

Zayn had taken Harry’s place next to him, and he tipped Liam’s face to his. The kiss was soft, sweet, and Zayn took his time. Meanwhile, Harry was careful, not going too fast but not teasing him either. It was almost drugging, how they were taking his body and attention. He liked it so much.

“It’s been such a long time,” Liam said, and Zayn shushed him with another kiss. Liam put a hand on Zayn’s arm, trying to keep him where he was. “I didn’t even know how to tell you how lonely I was.”

“We knew,” Zayn said, simple as that, and Liam felt Harry nudge one finger past the second knuckle. He moaned and kissed Zayn again. “See, feels good yeah?” Zayn brushed his fingers through Liam’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Liam said, and he arched into it a little. Just then he heard Louis swear and Niall grunt as Louis came down his throat. Liam couldn’t really see them in the shadows, with Zayn and Harry so close to him, but he was pretty sure Louis was on the floor now, with Niall. After a minute, they came to the foot of the bed and stood there, watching. 

“Come on up if there’s room,” Liam panted, Harry two fingers in him now. Niall was still hard, and stroking himself as he watched. “Louis, you should at least do it back. That’s rude.” 

“All in good time, Liam.” Louis leaned in closer. “Want to watch you a bit if you don’t mind.” 

“Don’t think he does,” Zayn said before taking Liam’s mouth in a kiss again. “He seems fine with everything.” 

“More than fine, I assure you,” Liam said, and then he moaned loud when Harry hit his prostate. “Oh god.” He looked down at Harry, who grinned shamelessly. “You little shit.” 

“Just stretching you out is all, Liam,” Harry said, and Liam tried to reach him, to mess up that hair if nothing else, but Zayn got his hands. “Ooh, Zayn’s a bit possessive of you.” 

“Just a bit,” Zayn said. “I want to fuck him now, if he ready?” Liam waited while Harry explored him with his fingers for another minute. 

“He is, I think,” Harry said. “But better ask him.”

“I’m good lads,” Liam said, smiling at his four best friends. Louis had moved behind Niall and was kissing his neck, stroking Niall’s cock at the same time. He couldn’t make out Niall’s expression in the dim light, but he didn’t have to. “I can take you Zayn, I think.” Zayn looked at him as if wanting him to be sure, then kissed him again.

“Okay Harry, out of the way,” Zayn said, and Harry pulled his fingers out, grumbling. Liam couldn’t blame him, but he just pulled his legs up, holding them under his knees. Zayn looked down at him. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t do this sooner,” Zayn said, and he lubed himself up, and started to push in slowly. Liam breathed out, trying to get ready for it. Zayn worked with him, putting it in bit by bit. 

Out of nowhere, Harry’s hands came to hold Liam’s legs up, to take that pressure off for him. “Thank you,” Liam whispered, and Harry let go with one hand so he could poke Liam in the face. Liam supposed that was an answer. 

Liam looked up at the shadowed ceiling as Zayn kept pushing in. He jumped when Harry brushed fingers against his cock. “Harry,” he said, a little annoyed.

“That’s right, don’t touch my boy until I’m ready for him to come, got that?” Zayn sounded amused, however, and so did Harry’s answering snort. Harry put his face in Liam’s neck after that, letting go of his legs. Liam turned his face toward Harry, and Zayn cooed. “That’s okay, I don’t mind that.” He thrust just a little harder though, as if to remind Liam who he belonged to.

“You’re toppier than I remembered,” Liam said, and Zayn giggled. Niall moaned. 

“He’s been like this since he became a superhuman, oh God.” Liam looked back up at Zayn, who shrugged a little. Liam kept his eyes on Zayn, even with Harry cuddled against him, his hard cock against his hip. 

Zayn settled into a slow pace, making Liam groan. Zayn answered him with a groan of his own, and Harry seemed to press even closer, which Liam didn’t think possible. “Give Haz a shake, why don’t you,” Louis said. “He wants you to.” 

Liam didn’t act right away, but looked at Zayn for guidance first. “Good boy,” Zayn said. “You can wank Harry now, I don’t mind.” 

“Oh, please,” Harry purred into Liam’s neck as he guided Liam’s hand to his cock. Liam laughed then, overwhelmed by everything, and Zayn shook his head fondly. Liam started wanking Harry in time with Zayn pushing into him. Everything narrowed for him, just the three of them. He was dimly aware of Louis and Niall, but he couldn’t focus on it. He could barely focus on Harry. 

 

“Stay with us,” Zayn said, his voice softer, more vulnerable. “Don’t go too far away, you’re here with us now, right? We love you, we’ll keep you with us. Always. It’s for you, everything.” Harry bit Liam’s neck, probably in agreement, and Liam arched up. 

“Touch me please, somebody,” Liam said, and Zayn nodded, his wings extending so nearly all light in the room was blocked by them. In the darkness, Zayn reached to wank him, and Liam whimpered, needy. 

It was over pretty soon after that. Liam came over Zayn’s hand, and had to let go of Harry while he was coming. Zayn followed him soon after, and he could hear Niall gasping around the same time. Harry kept kissing at his neck and face, his own hand on his cock. When he was ready, he came on Liam’s stomach, kissing his cheek lovingly. 

Liam drifted in a daze for a few minutes. He blinked awake when he felt a cold washcloth on his chest. “Sorry,” Zayn said. “I didn’t heat the water first.” 

“It’s okay,” he said. They had to conserve wood, after all. He looked around to find Harry and Louis cuddled next to him. Niall was next to Zayn. Liam smiled at them, a little worried. Were they all going to leave him alone now?

“Well, for our first orgy, I think that went well,” Louis said, and he reached across Harry’s body to take Liam’s hand. “Next time I’m spending more time with you. Been a long time without you.” 

“I think...me and Zayn needed that first one,” Liam said, his voice scratchy. “Can someone get me a glass of water?” Niall grinned and headed to the kitchen with a candle. “Let me by, big fat pythons,” Liam heard him say. 

“Just move them out of the way, they won’t bite. But don’t step on them, that’ll hurt them,” Liam said as he moved up. Harry handed him pillows until he was propped up. When Niall came back with a glass of water, Liam drank it gratefully. 

“I’m going to have to get used to my new husband’s giant snake collection,” Louis said. When Liam stared at him, Louis laughed. “You didn’t think this would be a one-off, did you?” 

“No,” Liam said. “But I wasn’t expecting that all the same.” He put his glass on the side table, and moved closed to the middle of the bed. “Do you think you and Niall can fit here, Zayn?” 

“Maybe. Maybe not. But we’re going to try. I’m sorry if the feathers bother you. I might shed and they get awfully hot. It’s up to you if you want to sleep five to a bed.” 

Liam looked over at Harry and Louis, already spooned up on one side. Niall crawled onto the bed, getting in between Liam and Harry. He kissed Liam on the neck before looking at Zayn. “Come try it, love.” 

Zayn went to turn off the gas lamp before getting in, all of them moving around and shoving to get in position so Zayn could have some space. He wound up curled facing Liam, his wings folded. “Still a bit too close to the edge,” Zayn whispered. “I might leave later. But for now….”

“Right,” Liam said. “For now.” Zayn hummed, then was still.

It was hot and crowded and Harry snored something awful, but Liam fell asleep quickly.

…

The next morning, Liam woke up to a tickling feeling, He brushed at his face and felt feathers. When he opened his eyes, Zayn was there, his feathers over them. Some of the down had fallen on him. “Morning?” He said, and Zayn laughed. 

“I guess so,” might be nearly noon. Everyone else got up but I wanted to stay here with you.” Zayn smiled indulgently, and then kissed Liam’s nose. “You have no idea, you know that? We’ve been living together since we met up, and you were always just a room away. Like when we were on the bus, so close, and yet…”

“I didn’t know,” Liam said, even though it wasn’t entirely the truth. He had seen the way Zayn looked at him, back then, and now too. But neither of them had ever tried to make it anything. “Is that why you’ve got me in here alone?”

“Yeah,” Zayn said. “I’ll let the rest of them have their turn, but for now I still want my Liam. Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Liam said. “I need to piss though.” Zayn laughed and moved off of him. “I’ll be back.”

“You better,” Zayn said. Liam went to the bathroom to piss in the toilet, and then flush it with the water they had in a bucket for this purpose. So far the plumbing was holding up, but they had an outhouse for anything more serious than a morning wee. Safer that way.

When he got back, Zayn was sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked. There were little tufts of feather down in his hair and his eyelashes, and he looked perfect. Liam reached and brushed some of the down off his face. “I’m back,” he said, a bit awkward.

“You are. Come back to bed with me. Or just stay here all day. I’ll get you some breakfast if you’re hungry.” Liam laid on his back, and Zayn shifted to look at him, brushing his fingers over Liam’s cheek.

“I might like a cup of tea and some toast,” Liam said. Zayn nodded and stood up. “It’s quiet, where are the others?” 

Zayn turned to him. Someone had opened the curtains, and Zayn was standing in the sunlight, his gray-black wings looking beautiful in the light. “They went to get water and then to market. And Niall showed Harry and Louis every one of your birds. Niall knows all their names. I wish I could say that.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Liam smiled. “They’re not really mine, you know. They’re friends, not pets.”

“I understand,” Zayn said. “But you love them like they’re little babies and it’s so cute.”Liam nodded, feeling a bit red. He doted on his snakes and birds, but he didn’t know how to accept the compliment. Anyone would do the same. “I’m going to get you some breakfast, stay there.” Then Zayn left the room.

Liam did as he was told and stayed there. He could hear Zayn putting the kettle on, and he closed his eyes. He was really hungry, but he’d wait until Zayn came back. He felt sore, after last night, and a bit strange. He was sort of glad the others were out, so he could think about everything. 

He didn’t get to think long, because Zayn came in with a tray with a cuppa and three pieces of fried bread with melted cheese on two pieces and some mushy peas on the other. “There you go, no poultry, no eggs, filling, and there’s lots of butter. Won’t have to worry about being too skinny now.”

 

“Can’t believe Niall found cheese,” Liam said, sitting up so Zayn could put the tray across his lap. “This is fantastic, thanks.” Then he took a bite and nearly spit it out. “Wow. That’s a lot of salt.” 

“Oh shit. I forgot Niall saying he had to work some of the salt out of the butter. We never had to worry about these things before.” Zayn pouted. “Do you want me to try again, but without the butter? I think Niall has olive oil. It’ll be healthier anyway.” 

 

“No it’s okay. I’ll just eat the toppings part.” Liam got his fork and carefully ate all the peas, then peeled the cheese from the toast. That part was all right, and so were the outer edges of the bread. “Put the rest in the compost bin I guess.” 

“I will, but for now...” Zayn took the tray, handing Liam his tea, and then put the tray on the nightstand. He got in bed with Zayn, sitting up. “How are you?”

 

“I’m all right. I’m not freaked out,” Liam said. “I just needed time to get used to everything. I’m glad I woke up with you though.” He sipped his tea. “I’m a bit sore, but that’s to be expected I suppose.” Zayn nodded, looking him over. “I’m fine,” he said.

“I’m glad.” Zayn leaned down and kissed him, then straightened up. “Are you going to run off if I leave you to get myself something to eat?” Liam grinned. 

“No, but I might come with you.” 

 

…

The rest of the day was lazy and slow. Liam rested most of the day, while Zayn stayed with him. The others came in and out, one time bringing in cut wood for the stove. But mostly everyone just left the two of them alone most of the day. 

When it was time for supper, Niall called them to the porch, and they ate bread and cold soup outside, Liam’s eagles and owls walking the porch and begging for bread scraps. “Don’t give them too much, it’s not good for them,” Liam said, pouring some water from a pitcher. Niall had cut up the last lemon and added it to the water. It tasted crisp and summery. 

“Been a good summer, yeah?” Zayn looked over at him. “I hope the winter’s not too bad. That stove’s all right but it’s not much heat.” 

“We’ll be okay,” Liam said. “I think we’ll be fine.” He looked around at the others, with Niall playing his guitar, Harry and Louis singing some harmonies between laughing and telling jokes. Zayn was sitting against the house with his wings folded. Jackson came over to Liam for some petting. 

Liam smiled at Zayn, who nodded, eyes closing. Liam scratched Jackson’s head, then moved closer to Zayn. Between the five of them, they could handle the winter, and anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> There's still so much of this story in my head. Like, it'll never get into a story but I'm convinced that noted physicist and rock star Dr. Brian May somehow survived, and he's been working with his fellow scientists trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Stuff like that.


End file.
